Connor Summers
Connor Summers (b. March 17) is a mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Perry Summers, and the grandson of Chris Summers and Nick Burkhardt. He is a member of ?. He is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan, and is a member of Team ?. He primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, with which he can both attack and defend in numerous manners. He is a half-blood wizard, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in ? and was sorted into Ravenclaw House. He has proven to be a vastly talented and powerful young wizard, and is particularly talented at Charms. He is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with ?, and a bearer of the Crest of ?. Connor is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family, the Larkin family and the Grimm family. 'History' Early Years Connor Christopher Summers was born on March 17 in USA and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the son of Perry Summers. He is of English, French, Russian, Japanese, Greek and German heritage. Connor came into his powers about a year after his birth, and even at a young age, he had already developed his telekinetic powers, normally being seen levitating objects around him. Konohagakure Hogwarts In the summer of ?, Connor received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his father, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of ?, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. He was taken to Diagon Alley by his parents to shop for supplies, and he bought his first wand from Ollivander's. The wand that chose Connor is made of ? wood and has a ? core; it is ?, and is slightly ?. Connor was eventually sorted into Ravenclaw house. Connor enjoyed his years as a pupil at Hogwarts, and took assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously. His favourite subjects were Charms and History of Magic, and the only areas of study that gave him trouble was Divination. Xavier High School Becoming an X-Man Later Years Similar to his father, at some point after he finished his magical education, Connor would join the American Ministry of Magic and complete a stringent series of character and aptitude tests to become a fully-fledged applicant for individuals wishing to work at the Auror Office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, which he would eventually do after he successfully satisfied the requirements necessary to join their ranks by passing their notoriously demanding training programme. As an official Dark Wizard catcher, he proved himself a gifted employee and was recognised as a powerful wizard, yet proved himself to be a man of principle who was not content with sitting idly by when catastrophe strikes. At the same time, Connor applied to become an officer at the Portland Police Department, similar to his grandfather Nick. He rose through the ranks quickly, until he was recruited by CyberLife. There, he was trained and tested to investigate and deal with rogue mutants and assist departments all over the country. This choice upset his family greatly, due to them feeling as if it is a betrayal of their people. Connor disguised himself as a rogue and headed to Jericho, as CyberLife's ordered Connor is to capture the rogue mutant leader, unsure that it was Markus. He told Markus that he was ordered to follow him by the company, to which Markus tried to reason him, to which Connor finally chose to become rogue. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Connor is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Connor is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Connor has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' He can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' He can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person’s brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' He can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' He can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' The ability to place "psychic inhibitors" in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' The ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Electrokinesis: Connor has the ability to mentally and physically manipulate and control electric currents and static electricity. His body is composed of organic matter that is permeated with ionic energy, allowing him to create and conduct electricity and lightning easily, and essentially making his body a lightning rod. *''Enhanced Reflexes:'' Connor has the ability to drastically enhance his reaction speed by speeding up the electrical signals in his body, allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. *''Electrical Immunity:'' He is completely immune to electricity. *''Atmokinesis:'' Connor has limited control over the weather. *''Ionic Regenerative Healing:'' Connors's ionic body can heal itself from injuries. Molecular Immobilization: Connor has the ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they stop moving completely, therefore 'freezing' the object. Originally, this power was activated by Connor by fear or panic, during which he both flicked his hands and "froze" the target. Originally he could only freeze objects in the same room as him (if indoors) or that were in his direct line of sight within a certain range, regardless of what room they were in, and the freeze would only last for seconds at a time. When he was outdoors, it was unknown the range of effect that his powers had, but it can be noted that he was able to freeze two trucks moving on the other side of the street from his front door step, giving him a considerable range. Over time Connor was able to freeze people and objects on command. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Connor may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Connor's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Connor is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Connor can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Connor does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Connor dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Connor possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Connor possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Powers as a Grimm Connor possesses all the powers of a Grimm, which he regularly uses to combat evil and dangerous Wesen. His Grimm powers make him stronger and more powerful than any human, and many Wesen. Superhuman Perception: Connor's powers as a Grimm give him the ability to see creatures in their true form when they get excited, annoyed, angry or careless. Superhuman Strength: Connor's strength is significantly enhanced, making him much stronger than any human; this allows him to match the fighting prowess of many Wesen. His strength and fighting prowess are on a level that he can defeat many Wesen with ease. Superhuman Reflexes: Connor's reflexes are enhanced to great levels. Superhuman Durability/Stamina/Endurance: Connor's durability is notably very high; several times he has taken extremely powerful blows from incredibly strong Wesen. His stamina is also incredible; several times he's emerged out of heavy fights, and still seemed only mildly dazed. Superhuman Speed/Agility: Connor is shown to be incredibly fast on several occasions when chasing others. His agility is also greater than normal; allowing him to move with great speed and flexibility. Indomitable Will: As a Grimm, Connor possesses incredible willpower, making him (like other Grimms) immune to certain powers, including to those of the Coins of Zakynthos, which are so strong, no human or Wesen can resist them. Blood of a Grimm: As a Grimm, Connor can use his blood as an offensive weapon, as the blood of a Grimm has the ability to kill the Wesen part of Wesen, thus turning them human, and robbing them of all their powers. However once used, he can not reuse the ability a second time if the Wesen in question has regained their powers. Abilities as a Ninja 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Tristan is proficient in three nature transformations, fire, lightning and Yang. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards fire chakra, being able to use several high-level wind-based jutsu without hand seals. Tristan is also very experienced with lightning-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest lightning jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). Medical Training: Tristan's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Crystal. With his excellent chakra control, Tristan had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In his training to become a medic-nin, Tristan had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time, as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. Sensory Perception: Tristan is an extremely skilled sensor, he is capable of detecting the presence of other people by directly sensing their chakra. He can detect his targets from a great distance, as well as differentiate the characters by their chakra signature alone. He is even able to tell when other sensors are using their abilities. Tristan is able to tell exactly who is among a crowd of people and his sensory skills are such that he is even able to tell if his targets are lying based on any fluctuation of their chakra. He has even displayed a technique whereby sensory perception can be transferred to other non-sensors. 'Taijutsu' Physical Prowess: One of Tristan's trademark ability is his immense raw strength, with which he is able to crush rock with a single hand. An opponent struck by his attacks could suffer damage ranging from broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death. 'Chakra' Chakra Control: Early in his training, Tristan discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Tristan possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Powers as a Wizard Magical Mastery: At Hogwarts, Connor was usually among the first to master any spell, and was capable of using spells beyond his educational level. He earned ten O.W.L.s: six "Outstandings," and four "Exceeds Expectations". He also earned seven N.E.W.T.s: four "Outstandings", and three "Exceeds Expectations". Wandless and Nonverbal Magic: Connor became skilled at nonverbal magic in his fifth year, being the first to succeed at it in his Defence Against the Dark Arts class and quickly becoming "so good at non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words aloud" for a wide variety of spells. Defence Against the Dark Arts: This is Nyle's favourite subject. He earned an "Outstanding" O.W.L. and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level, where he also earned an "Outstanding". Ancient Runes: He earned an "Exceeds Expectations" O.W.L. and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level, where he also earned an "Exceeds Expectations". Astronomy: He earned an "Exceeds Expectations" O.W.L. Care of Magical Creatures: He earned an "Outstanding" O.W.L. and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level, where he earned an "Exceeds Expectations". Charms: This is Connor's favourite subject, along with History of Magic. He earned an "Outstanding" O.W.L. and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level, where he also earned an "Outstanding". Divination: He earned an "Exceeds Expectations" O.W.L. Herbology: He earned an "Outstanding" O.W.L. and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level, where he earned an "Exceeds Expectations". History of Magic: This is Connor's favourite subject, along with Charms. He earned an "Outstanding" O.W.L. Potions: He earned an "Outstanding" O.W.L. and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level, where he also earned an "Outstanding". Transfiguration: He earned an "Outstanding" O.W.L. and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level, where he also earned an "Outstanding". Patronus Charm: Nyle learned how to cast a fully-formed Patronus Charm in his fifth year. It takes the form of a three-headed dog. Duelling Skill: Connor has demonstrated his fighting ability on numerous occasions, showing remarkable duelling skill for his age. Connor also has very fast reflexes when it came to wandwork and is able to magically manipulate objects around him to incapacitate or evade others. His duelling style is creative and unpredictable, mixing non-combat spells along with more conventional combative spells to overcome his opponents. Apparition: Connor was the first in his class to Apparate successfully, and passed his test on the first attempt. According to his teacher, his performance was "perfect" and the instructor praised his talent greatly. 'Abilities' Connor has the ability to read texts written in Braille. Genius-Level Intellect: Connor Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Connor is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his Summers' ancestors. Master Strategist and Tactician: Connor has spent most of his life as a ninja, a team leader of his team and being the sixth generation Summers (son of Perry Summers, grandson of Chris Summers, great-grandson of Crystal Summers, great-great-grandson of Cyclops and the descendant of Corsair); he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Connor has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Gabriel holds black belts in several different combat styles. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the ?, Connor is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Connor is fluent in many languages including English, Greek, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Portuguese and Latin. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sais, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Connor is trained and excels in astral combat. Expert Tracker: With the aide of his hyper-senses, COnnor is able to track objects and people from miles away with ease. Strength Level Class (?); He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over (?) tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Connor is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' Connor bears a great resemblance to his great-grandmother. Connor is strikingly handsome with dark brown hair, fair skin, deep blue eyes and a dazzling smile. Connor is fairly tall, having a muscular build with broad shoulders and chest. *'Hair:' Connor has dark brown hair, usually kept in a sleek fashion. He normally doesn't have any facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' Connor has two known tattoos; the crest of ? on his right wrist, and a small dove. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Connor carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Gatomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Connor carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Light around his neck. This allows his Gatomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Connor purchased an 12" cherry wood wand with a phoenix feather core in 2042. 'Transportations' Category:X-Force Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:English Category:Mutants Category:Single Characters Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Whitelighters Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Shinobis Category:Assassin Order members Category:Cheyarafim Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Electrokinetics Category:Atmokinetics Category:Electrical Immunity Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Healers Category:Healing Blood Category:Orbing Category:Lightning Release users Category:Yang Release users Category:Aerokinetics Category:Ravenclaws Category:House of Beast Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Larkin family Category:Guthrie family Category:Grimm family Category:Pisces (sign)